Remember Me,Please! (Sequel)
by Ilham is Ila's Brother
Summary: Sequel dari 'Remember Me, Please' (Warning : FemBoy, No Power, No Fight, No Alien, All character is Tennage (19 – 21 tahun), OOC, OOT, TYPO EVERYWHERE, Humor gagal, Garing, Alur kecepatan, Kata kata berantakan, GaJe (banget), Mainstream, DE EL EL) Penasaran? Baca aja!
1. Chapter 1

"Karena kau sudah kehilangan beberapa ingatanmu, Aku akan membuat beberapa ingatan baru untukmu. Dan akan kubuat kau menikmatinya" katanya dengan seringaiannya yang masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"DIAMLAH FANG!"

(Yaya PoV)

Aku berjalan disebuah koridor yang cukup sepi. Wajar saja, sekarang sudah malam. Selama berjalan, aku selalu berpikir tentang apa yang kulihat tak lama sebelum ini. Tak bisa kupercaya, aku malah membiarkan mereka berdua menjadi seorang kekasih. Kalau sampai Boboiboy terkena masalah karena kau Fang, tamatlah riwayatmu!. Ah! Lebih baik aku mendinginkan kepalaku dulu dengan susu kaleng yang ku beli tadi. Tapi-

.

.

ASTAGA! Aku baru ingat!. Aku menjatuhkan barang belanjaan di depan pintu kamar karena waktu itu aku kaget lihat Fang dan Boboiboy sedang berciuman. Kenapa aku bisa lupa sih? Sudahlah, aku harus kembali ke kamar rawat Boboiboy untuk mengambil susu kaleng itu. Aku pun cepat cepat kembali ke kamar nomor 364, kamar rawat Boboiboy.

KLEK!

Aku membuka pintu kamar rawat milik Boboiboy. Ya, aku hanya akan menyimpan belanjaan itu di meja, mengambil susu kaleng dan kembali keluar agar Fang bisa mengingatkan Boboiboy akan dirinya. HANYA ITU! Camkan itu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa lagi menepati kata kataku tadi. Itu karena-

_Loading 10 %_

_Loading 37%_

_Loading __71__%_

_Loading 87 %_

_Loading 99 %_

_Loading Comp__lete_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, FANG!" Ucapku (baca : bentak/teriak) pada sangat terkejut melihat Fang dan Boboiboy sekarang. Bagaimana aku tidak terkejut? Fang sedang menindih Boboiboy di tempat tidurnya. Mereka seperti mau melakukan _IYKWIM_. Kulihat raut wajah Boboiboy yang terlihat ketakutan, sedangkan Fang hanya menatapku dengan tatapan lama kemudian, dia mendenguskan nafasnya.

"Kau salah sangka Yaya. Aku hanya mencium dan menakut – nakutinya saja. Tidak lebih" terang Fang dengan tenang. Aku yang mendengarnya langsung saja menatap kedua irisnya yang dilindungi dengan kacamata berbingkai ungunya, berusaha untuk mencari secuil kebohongan dari kata katanya di kedua manik coklat kemerahannya. Namun nihil, yang ku temukan hanyalah tatapan kejujuran tanpa adanya sebutir debu kebohongan di sana. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya! Tapi-

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Tapi, kalau hal ini terjadi lagi, jangan harap kau bisa mendekati Boboiboy lagi" kataku. Fang hanya mengangguk malas dan mulai turun dari tempat tidur. Sedangkan Boboiboy menghela nafas lega.

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa menahan nafsuku sampai dia sah menjadi 'milikku seutuh-nya' nanti. Dan Boboiboy, kata - kataku yang sebelumnya itu juga tidak benar. Kita tidak pernah seperti itu kok" kata Fang sambil mengacak – acak rambut Boboiboy. Boboiboy hanya menunduk menerima perlakuan Fang sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang telah memerah seperti udang rebus. Sepertinya Fang memang betul – betul menyukai- ah bukan! Fang betul – betul mencintai Boboiboy.

**Remember Me, Please! (Sequel)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : ****BOBOIBOY MILIK ****FANG! CAMKAN ITU! *dihajar para staf ****_Monsta Studio_*******

**Warning : FemBoy, No Power, No Fight, No Alien, All character is ****_Tennage _****(19 – 21 tahun), OOC, OOT, TYPO EVERYWHERE, Garing, Alur kecepatan, Kata kata berantakan, GaJe (banget)****,****Mainstream, DE EL EL**

* * *

**Don't Like ? Don't Read !**

**So simple guys *****_Alay_**** Mode On***

* * *

(3 tahun kemudian)

Di _Animonsta Studio_, terlihatlah para karyawan yang sibuk bekerja. Ada yang sedang mengutak - atik komputer di hadapannya, ada yang sedang meminta data pekerjaan dari rekan kerjanya, dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan di dalam studio itu. Bahkan, terlihat juga Anas abdul aziz yang sedang mengetik sebuah naskah untuk animasi mereka.

"_WOI! AKU TEMBAK KAU! "_

_"__Sa-sabar Adu du!"_

_"__Ha'a! Misi kita nak tangkap tembak ayam!"_

_"__Tak kisarlah itu!Dah habis muka aku dicakarnya!"_

_"__Jangan macam itu Adu du. Kau kan nak jadi baik"_

Di ruang _dubbing_, terlihat seorang gadis berjaket orange berumur 20 tahunan, sedang melakukan _dubbing _untuk sebuah kartun yang di produksi dari studio itu. Di sampingnya terdapat seorang pria berumur 30-an dengan _name tag_ 'Dzubir Mohammed Zakaria' dan seorang pria berumur 35-an ber-_name tag_, 'Anas Abdul Aziz'.

Selesai _dubbing_, gadis berjaket orange itu pergi menuju ruangannya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Gadis itu pun terus berjalan sampai akhirnya dia menemukan pintu ruangan dengan tanda '_Waiting rooms_'. Setelah itu, dia langsung memasuki ruangan itu. Di dalam ruangan itu, dia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang untuk melepas lelah. Siapa nama gadis itu? Well, namanya adalah…..

"Boboiboy!" seru seorang pria paruh baya berumuran 40-an dengan _name tag_ 'Nizam Razak' yang merupakan seorang direktur di studio itu.

"Ya kak?" jawab cewek yang dipanggil Boboiboy sambil membenarkan posisinya di sofa itu.

"Kapan kau punya waktu _free _lagi?" tanyanya

"Tiga hari dari sekarang. Besok aku harus kuliah pagi dan setelah itu, aku harus menyelesaikan skripsiku untuk minggu depan"

"Kuharap kau cepat kembali kesini Boboiboy. 'Boboiboy The Movie Sfera Kuasa' harus segera selesai bulan depan. Aku mengharapkan bantuanmu Boboiboy"

"Aku tahu" kata Boboiboy sambil nyengir GaJe. Nizam kemudian mengacak acak rambutnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Nama gadis itu adalah Boboiboy. Cewek berumur 20 tahun yang melanjutkan kuliahnya di kuala lumpur. Dia bekerja sambilan di sebuah studio kartun yang terkenal di Malaysia. _Animonsta Studio_, itulah nama studio tempat di mana Boboiboy mendapatkan uang tambahan. Dia bekerja sebagai seorang _dubber_ untuk tokoh utama dari salah satu seri kartun yang di produksi studio itu.

Setelah Nizam Razak tadi keluar, Boboiboy kembali merebahkan badannya di atas sofa itu. Namun, belum juga 5 menit, seseorang memanggil Boboiboy. Membuat kegiatan istirahat gadis berjaket orange itu sedikit terganggu.

"Boboiboy!" panggil seorang cowok keturunan cina bersurai ungu tua.

"Apa?"

"Ayo pulang!" ajak seseorang yang memanggil Boboiboy tadi. Dengan ogah – ogahan, Boboiboy berjalan mendekati orang itu.

"Oi!" seru cowok itu lagi

"Apa lagi Fang?!". Cowok yang di panggil Fang tadi hanya mendengus keras.

"Tasmu mau kau tinggalkan di sini?"

"Eh?" hanya itu tanggapan Boboiboy. Ternyata dia terlalu lelah sampai lupa dengan tasnya. "Hah.. aku kan capek. Kenapa kau tidak bawakan saja tasku. Ringan kok" . Fang yang melihat istrinya seperti itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian, dia mengambil tas istrinya dan merangkul Boboiboy sambil berjalan keluar.

'Istri'? tentu saja. Mereka berdua sudah 2 bulan yang lalu. Kenapa? Memangnya salah? Mereka cuma menikah kok. Tenang saja, mereka belum melakukan hal 'itu' karena mereka masih kuliah, ingat? Tentang Fang? Well, dia adalah cowok keturunan cina yang memiliki surai berwarna ungu gelap. Umurnya setahun lebih tua dari Boboiboy. Dia kuliah di kampus yang sama dengan istrinya, namun berbeda jurusan. Dia mengambil jurusan kedokteran dan Boboiboy mengambil jurusan kesenian.

(Skip Time)

"Boboiboy, apa kau lapar?" tanya Fang pada Boboiboy yang terlihat sedang duduk di sofa saat mereka berdua telah sampai di rumah mereka. Tidak ada respon dari istrinya itu. "Boboiboy?" panggil Fang. Masih belum ada jawaban dari sang pemilik nama. Akhirnya Fang mengguncang – guncangkan tubuh mungil Boboiboy. "Boboiboy, Ja- eh? Tidur?" . Ternyata, boboiboy tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dari tadi karena Boboiboy sudah tertidur sambil terduduk di sofa itu.

Fang menatap wajah damai istrinya itu. '_manis_' batin Fang. Fang mengelus pipi Boboiboy yang halusnya melebihi sebuah kain sutra sambil mengamati wajah Boboiboy secara mendalam. Bulu matanya yang panjang, kedua alisnya yang sedikit tersambung, pipinya yang _chubby_, dan bibir mungil berwarna merah muda yang seolah olah minta di cium oleh orang lain.

_'__Serang Fang! Sekarang adalah kesempatan emasmu!'_ goda iblis yang ada di sebelah kiri Fang

_'__Jangan Fang! Dia masih polos. Kamu mau dia membencimu?'_ nasehat malaikat yang ada di sebelah kanan.

_'__Ayolah! Kalian itu suami istri. Dia tidak akan marah' _ucap iblis itu lagi

_'__Apa kau lupa bahwa kau sudah berjanji akan melakukan hal itu setelah kalian lulus?'_

_'__Diam kau mahluk jelek bersayap!'_

_'__Kau yang diam mahluk merah berekor panah!'_

Fang hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ merasakan pertengkaran antara sisi jahat dan sisi baiknya. _'Dia memang istriku, sudah sah menjadi milikku. Jadi, tidak apa apakan?' _batinnya. Sementara itu, sisi jahat dan sisi baik Fang yang tadinya bertengkar langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan mulai mengeluarkan ekspresi masing – masing. Sisi jahat Fang melakukan tarian kemenangan dan sisi baik Fang pundung di pojokan dengan hujan yang turun hanya di atasnya saja. _'Tapi, aku tidak ingin dia membenciku nanti'_ lanjutnya. Fang terdiam sebentar sambil mengelus pipi _chubby_ sang istri dan secara perlahan, Fang mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Boboiboy yang masih pulas tertidur. Dan seperti yang dapat kita tebak, Fang mencium bibir ranum Boboiboy selama 3 menit. Setelah mencuri ciuman sang istri, Fang menggendong Boboiboy menuju kamarnya agar Boboiboy dapat beristirahat dengan nyaman.

(Skip Time)

Rabu pagi jam 10 : 53

**_Jangan takutkan langit yang gelap  
Ayuh, beranikan diri sahaja  
Kita hadapi semua bersama_**

Marilah  
Kita pergi mengembara  
Inilah masanya  
Untuk bersuka ria

Jangan bimbang  
Jangan diragu-ragukan  
Pasti kan teruja  
Biar ia bawa kau pergi

Bersedia  
Pergi mengembara  
Kini masanya  
Bersedia  
Bersedia

Boboiboy baru saja selesai dari merekam lagu. Dan dengan begitu, selesailah tugasnya di studio itu untuk hari ini.

"Ah, aku bosan sekali.." keluh Boboiboy seraya menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa panjang yang empuk.

"Ayolah Boboiboy, kau sudah berumur 20 tahun. Jangan mengeluh seperti anak kecil berumur 5 tahun. Apalagi kau sudah menikah" tegur Yap Ee Jean.

"Berhenti mengatakan bahwa aku sudah menikah. Kau membuatku merasa tua saja" balas Boboiboy sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya yang membuat orang yang melihatnya akan nosebleed karena keimutannya saat ini. Ee Jean hanya tertawa kecil. "Ah! Lebih baik aku pergi ke tempat Fang sekarang. Dah!" lanjut Boboiboy sambil berdiri dan mengambil tasnya dengar tergesa – gesa.

"Tunggu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mau menemui Fang dengan penampilan kusut begitu?" . Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Boboiboy segera berdiri di depan cermin yang cukup besar.

"Astaga! Aku seperti sudah di kejar anjing saja" ucap Boboiboy. Dengan cepat, Boboiboy merapikan penampilannya di bantu oleh Ee Jean dan setelah selesai, Boboiboy bergegas keluar dari studio itu. "Taksi!" Boboiboy memanggil taksi dan pergi ke kampus untuk menemui sang suami tercinta, Fang.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih 1 jam, Boboiboy sampai di kampusnya. Saat ini, Boboiboy sedang menanyakan keberadaan Fang pada salah satu teman kelas Fang.

"Oh, kalau tidak salah Fang ada di halaman belakang yang jarang di kunjungi orang – orang itu" jawab teman Fang.

"Oh, kalau begitu ku susul saja dia. Terima kasih Ikram" balas Boboiboy dengan senyumannya.

Boboiboy pun berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi menuju ke halaman belakang kampus. Setelah sampai, Boboiboy menapat seluruh wilayah halaman belakang untuk mencari suaminya, dan akhirnya, dia menemukan Fang sedang berdiri di dekat pohon tua yang tingi. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Boboiboy berlari kecil menghampiri Fang. Dia sudah membayangkan wajah terkejut dan senangnya Fang ketika bertemu dengan dirinya.

"Hihihihi.. Pasti dia akan kaget. FA—" belum selesai dia berucap, Boboiboy sudah tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata katanya. Itu karena hal yang tidak pernah di perkirakan olehnya, terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

"Fang….!?"

"Bo-Boboiboy…?"

"Ke-ke-kenapa….?"

"….."

"AKU MEMBENCIMU FANG!"

**DEG!**

(Boboiboy PoV)

Sekarang, aku sedang sosok pemuda berambut _dark purple_ yang telah resmi menjadi suamiku –Fang– . Ya, aku sedang bosan di studio. Lagipula, pekerjaanku juga sudah selesai. Semua skipsiku juga sudah selesai ku kerjakan. Tidak ada salahnya jika aku mendatanginya di kampus sekarang, kan?.

Selama mencari sosoknya itu, aku terus menerus memikirkan ekspresi Fang ketika dia bertemu denganku nanti. Pasti dia akan sangat terkejut melihat kehadiranku. Tak lama kemudian, aku menemukan Fang sedang berdiri di dekat pohon. "Hihihihi.. Pasti dia akan kaget. FA—" ucapanku berhenti karena tiba tiba lidahku menjadi kaku. Aku terlalu terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Apa ini mimpi?

"Fang….!?"

"Bo-Boboiboy…?"

"Ke-ke-kenapa….?"

"….."

"AKU MEMBENCIMU FANG!" dengan cepat, aku segera berlari menjauhi tempat itu. AKU TIDAK PERCAYA! Fang ternyata berkhianat. Ternyata, selama ini dia selingkuh dengan teman kampusnya. Buktinya, tadi dia berciuman dengan seorang perempuan keturunan cina yang terlihat lumayan cantik sesaat sebelum aku memanggilnya. Tapi, kenapa? Apa salahku? Kenapa Fang tega melakukan hal itu?

"BOBOIBOY! BERHENTI! KU MOHON!" teriakan dari Fang membuatku mempercepat langkah kakiku. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Aku sedang tidak ingin penjelasan dari siapapun.

"BOBOIBOY!" suara itu terdengar lagi. Aku menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang dan aku melihat Fang yang sedang berlari mengejarku. Melihat itu, aku semakin memacu kecepatan lariku hingga batas maksimal. Tanpa ku sadari, aku terjebak di atap gedung ini. Bodohnya aku! Kenapa waktu lari tadi, aku malah masuk ke kampus dan naik ke atas?! Ketika aku hendak kembali, Fang telah berdiri di sana dengan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Boboiboy…" ucapnya sambil berjalan maju ke arahku.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" gertakku. Namun, dia tidak menghimbaunya dan terus berjalan mendekatiku. Aku pun terus berjalan mundur dan berharap aku bisa kabur dari situasi ini.

"KUBILANG, JANGAN MENDEKAT!" gertakku sekali lagi berharap dia akan berhenti. Namun, dia tetap menghiraukannya. Keras kepala sekali kau!

Aku terus berjalan mundur tanpa memperhatikan apa yang ada di belakangku. Dan karena itu, aku tidak menyadari bahwa pijakanku sudah habis. Dan aku pun..

.

.

"BO-BOBOIBOY!"

.

.

.

BBRRRUUUUKKKK!

.

.

.

.

.

**END?/TBC?/DEL?**

* * *

**Ilham : Nah, ini dia sequelnya. Masih dalam tahap pengetikan sih. Mau di lanjut atau tidak?**

**Ila : Entah bagus atau tidak. Kami hanya berharap kalian menikmati ide GaJe kami. Oh iya, ini juga merupakan hasil ****_rewrite_**

**Ilham : Maaf jika ada kesalahan, ya! Kami tidak sempat menge-****_check_**** ulang. Mohon di maklumi**

**Ila : ****_last word from us_****..**

**Ilham &amp; Ila : ****_Mind to Review?_****! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

"KUBILANG, JANGAN MENDEKAT!" gertakku sekali lagi berharap dia akan berhenti. Namun, dia tetap tidak memperhatikannya. Keras kepala sekali kau!

Aku terus berjalan mundur tanpa memperhatikan apa yang ada di belakangku. Dan karena itu, aku tidak menyadari bahwa pijakanku sudah habis. Dan aku pun..

.

.

"BO-BOBOIBOY!"

.

.

.

BBRRRUUUUKKKK!

* * *

**Remember Me, Please! (Sequel)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : ****BOBOIBOY MILIK ****FANG! CAMKAN ITU! *dihajar para staf ****_Monsta Studio_*******

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Warning : FemBoy, No Power, No Fight, No Alien, All character is ****_Adult_**** (19 – 21 tahun), OOC, OOT, TYPO EVERYWHERE, Alur dan kata kata berantakan, GaJe (banget)****,****Mainstream, DE EL EL**

* * *

**Don't Like ? Don't Read !**

**So simple guys *****_Alay_**** Mode On***

* * *

(Fang PoV)

Uuggghhh.. Bagaimana ini? Apa dia akan selamat? Ku mohon, selamatkan dia! Jangan biarkan dia meninggalkanku!

"Tuan Fang?" panggil seorang pria berpakaian jas putih (pakaian dokter) yang baru keluar dari ruangan ICU

"DOKTER! Bagaimana keadaannya dok? Apa dia bisa selamat? Dia baik baik saja, kan!?"

"Tenang Fang, dia baik – baik saja. Lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Kami sudah menanganinya dengan baik, kau tenang saja Fang"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG KALAU ISTRIKU TERLUKA PARAH SEPERTI INI KARENA KESALAHANKU!?"

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu Fang. Ini hanya kecelakaan"

"TIDAK! INI SEMUA SALAHKU! Andai saja aku tidak mendekatinya, Boboiboy pasti.. pasti.. hikss"

**FlashBack On**

"BOBOIBOY! BERHENTI! KU MOHON!" teriakku seraya mempercepat langkah kakiku. Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya!

"BOBOIBOY!" teriakku lagi. Ku lihat dia menoleh kebelakang barang sedetik. Namun bukannya berhenti berlari, dia malah mempercepat langkahnya. Aku pun menambah kecepatan lariku, sampai akhirnya kami telah sampai di atap kantorku. Oh, terima kasih tuhan, kau membuat Boboiboy berlari kesini. Setidaknya dengan begini, dia tidak akan bisa kabur lagi dariku. Yang harus ku lakukan sekarang adalah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Boboiboy…" ucapku sambil berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" gertaknya. Namun, aku tidak menghimbaunya dan terus berjalan mendekatinya. Kemudian, ku lihat dia berjalan mundur.

"KUBILANG, JANGAN MENDEKAT!" gertaknya sekali lagi. Namun, aku tetap tidak mendengarkannya. Aku harus menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dia terus melangkah mundur tanpa ada niat untuk berhenti. Sampai akhirnya, aku menyadari bahwa Boboiboy sudah tidak memiliki tempat berpijak. Dan dia..

.

.

"BO-BOBOIBOY!"

DIA TERJATUH!. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku langsung melompat dari atap gedung tingkat 5 itu dan berusaha menggapai Boboiboy. Aku berhasil mendapatkannya. Kemudian, aku memeluknya agar ketika kami sampai di tanah nanti, Boboiboy tidak akan mendapatkan benturan yang sangat keras. Namun semuanya di luar rencanaku, aku malah menghantam dahan pohon besar yang lumayan tinggi. Dan karena hal itu, Boboiboy terlepas dari pelukanku dan dia terjatuh sehingga kepalanya menghantam aspal dengan sangat keras.

**FlashBackOff**

"Sudahlah Fang. Lagipula, dia selamat sekarang. Mungkin dia akan koma untuk beberapa hari kedepan, tapi dia akan baik baik saja. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk istrimu"

"Hiks.. Hiks.." untuk pertama kalinya, aku menangis di depan orang lain selain Boboiboy.

"FANG!" teriak seseorang memanggil namaku. Spontan saja aku memalingkan wajahku ke sumber suara. Ternyata, yang memanggilku adalah seorang wanita berkerudung merah muda yang merupakan sahabat dari Boboiboy sejak SD, Yaya.

PLAAAK!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BOBOIBOY, HAH?! BUKANNYA KAU MENYUKAINYA? KENAPA KAU BERSELINGKUH DENGAN WANITA LAIN? PADAHAL AKU DAN YANG LAINNYA SUDAH MERESTUI HUBUNGAn KALIAN DULU. KENAPA FANG? JAWAB!" bentaknya sekaligus bertanya padaku setelah dia menampar pipi kiriku dengan keras.

"Aku.."

* * *

4 hari sejak kejadian itu, Fang meminta cuti pada dosennya agar dia dapat menemenai istrinya di rumah sakit. Setiap hari dia memandikan (baca : mengelap tubuh dengan handuk basah) Boboiboy. Sekarang, Fang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur Boboiboy sambil menggenggam tangan Boboiboy dan mengelus kepalanya. Terlihat raut sedih di wajah pria keturunan cina itu.

"Boboiboy… Kapan kau akan sadar? Aku merindukanmu" katanya sambil tetap mengelus kepala sang istri. Tiba – tiba, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Dengan berat hati, Fang melepaskan genggamannya dan beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

"Fang.."

"Ying?"

(Skip Time)

"Hey Fang. Aku mau bertanya nih.." ucap seorang wanita keturunan cina yang sama dengan Fang a.k.a Ying. Saat ini Ying sedang menjenguk sahabat lamanya, Boboiboy. Sudah 4 hari Boboiboy pingsan. Namun, dia belum menunjukkan tanda – tanda dia akan sadar.

"Mau nanya apa?" balas Fang.

"Tapi, kau jangan tersinggung, ya"

"Memangnya mau nanya apa?"

"Mmmm, apa benar kau selingkuh dengan wanita lain?". Fang yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Ying hanya terdiam. "Ka-kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, tidak apa – apa kok. Maafkan aku" lanjutnya Ying yang merasa bersalah karena menanyakan hal itu pada Fang.

"Aku-"

**_Perhatian! Waktu untuk menjenguk pasien telah habis. Bagi para penjenguk pasien, diharapkan untuk segera pulang agar pasien dapat beristirahat. Sekali lagi, Waktu untuk menjenguk pasien telah habis. Bagi para penjenguk pasien, diharapkan untuk segera pulang agar pasien dapat beristirahat. Terima kasih._**

Pengumuman tadi memotong perkataan Fang. Ying yang mendengar pengumuman tadi segera pamit untuk pulang kepada Fang. Akhirnya, di kamar bernomor 438 itu hanya terisi oleh Fang dan Boboiboy yang masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

"Hah.. sudah 5 hari aku tidak mendengar suaramu, Boboiboy" kata Fang sambil mengelus kepala Boboiboy. Perban yang ada di kepalanya telah di lepas kemarin. Fang menatap luka jahitan yang ada di dahi Boboiboy. "Sepertinya, kau membutuhkan topi lagi" lanjutnya sambil menahan senyumnya karena mengingat Boboiboy yang selalu memakai topi berwarna orange berbentuk seperti punggung dinosaurus yang merupakan pemberian darinya ketika mereka masih SMA. "kumohon Boboiboy, cepatlah sadar" lanjutnya lagi.

"Uuggghhhh….."

"Eh? Boboiboy? KAU SUDAH SADAR!" ucap Fang dengan nada gembira dan tidak percaya. 'cepat sekali doaku di kabulkan' batin Fang sambil sweatdrop *abaikan*.

"Huh?"

"BO-BOBOIBOY?! AKHIRNYA KAU SADAR JUGA, SYUKURLAH! AKU SANGAT MERINDUKANMU TAHU!" kata Fang sambil memeluk badan mungil istrinya itu. "Maafkan aku Boboiboy, Maafkan aku!" lanjutnya sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Ma-maaf…" kata Boboiboy dengan suara yang kecil namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Fang.

"Ya? Kenapa Boboiboy?"

"Anda ini…

.

.

.

"– siapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

**END?/TBC?/DEL?**

* * *

**Ila : Yeeey! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 –nya.**

**Ilham : Gimana minna? Kalian suka? Kalian penasaran? Kalian mau tahu kelanjutannya? Kalian mau****–**

**Ila : kebanyakan pertanyaan -_-**

**Ilham : Oh iya, kami ijin hiatus dulu. Soalnya kami akan melakukan UAS + UN.**

**Ila : Doakan agar kami lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan ya.. *bisik* jangan lupa doain aku supaya aku dapat mengalahkan Ilham. Oke? *wink***

**Ilham : ****_Last word from us_**

**Ila &amp; Ilham : ****_Mind to review?_**


End file.
